TranZit
TranZit is the expansive exploration mode for Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. It's first map is "Green Run" map and different locations are accessible by the bus or on foot. Tranzit has rounds, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. There is a new feature, buildables, which allows you to build items in game. The Pack-a-Punch Machine and a new power weapon, the Jet Gun, must be built. Players can also add upgrades to the bus, and build a wind turbine-like handheld power source, electric trap, improvised machine gun turret, and an assault shield variant. There are two new types of zombie, the Denizen and the Avogadro. Features *At least five locations are located in the map: A bus stop, diner, farm, a power plant, and a city. Each one appears to escalate in difficulty as the player traverses across the world. *A method of transportation, the upgradeable Bus, driven by T.E.D.D. Zombies can latch onto it while it is in motion, and players can climb up to its roof or fight inside the bus to defend it. *Four all new playable characters: Misty, Marlton, Samuel, and Russman. **Misty is the girl that was first seen on the teaser poster of Black Ops II. *Some previous Perk-a-Colas will make a return, such as Speed Cola, Quick Revive , Juggernog, Stamin-up, and and a new version of Double Tap named Double Tap 2. *Two new types of zombies, the Avogadro and the Denizen of the Forest. *Buildables, a new system that allows players to build objects from individual items in the world. Currently, the confirmed buildables are a variant of the Assault Shield, called the Zombie Shield, the Turbine, a portable source of power, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also known as the Jet Gun can be crafted, a turret with machine gun that must be powered by the Turbine, as well as an electric trap that must be powered by the Turbine in order to operate along with the Power Switch and Pack-A-Punch. *There are multiple easter eggs, including the major easter egg Tower of Babble, which has two different paths: the Richtofen path and the Dr. Maxis path. *The original Zombie map, Nacht Der Untoten, is featured on this map. However, it does not have the upper level or "HELP" room available, nor repairable windows. The Kar98k, M1A1 Carbine, and Mule Kick are also absent. *Tranzit introduces a new Perk-a-Cola, Tombstone Soda. Tombstone Soda allows you to put a grave at your death site while you are downed, allowing you to retrieve your perks and weapons when you respawn. *''Black Ops II weapons (i.e. M8A1, Remington 870 MCS, B23R, etc.) can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for a cheaper price (2000 points), occasionally changing the attachments. *A Fridge that is located in the Farm House that allows you to store weapons and collect them later. The storage persists through subsequent playthroughs, but only one weapon per player can be stored. *Deposit boxes in the Bank safe (accessible by using the Ray Gun or explosives to open the safe door) also allow you to deposit and withdraw points for a price. The points remain for future games and will accumulate through deposits from multiple games. The max amount of points that can be placed in the deposit box is 250,000. *When the player enters the thick fog, a Denizen of the Forest? appears, attacking the player. *There are flashing lamp posts in each of the main areas and at the half way points between them. By using a turbine or turning on the power the lamp posts will turn on and have a green light. If a player lures a Denizen of the Forest to one of these lamp posts, it will dig a hole under it which allows a player to telport. If a player stands on the glowing spot and jumps, it will take them to a random lamp post in the TranZit overworld. Once one player uses a active teleporter it will disappear but can be reactivated again with another Denizen of the Forest. *There are several locations on the map that are not bus stops but are also unaffected by the fog allowing you to move around without being attacked by the Denizen of the Forests. They are located at: *#Between the Bus Stop and the Diner/Gas station there is a tunnel. Located here is a M16A2 Assault Rifle and the Jet Turbine, the first piece of the Jet Gun which can be found in one of three places inside. *#Between the Farm and the Power Plant there is a corn field. Following the bus route you will see a light post that flashes on and off at the right hand side of the road marking an entrance leading into the corn field. Follow the path into the field and you will see a broken down car and shortly after that there is a path going to the right leading farther into the cornfield, it is easy to miss. Here you will find Nacht Der Untoten. There is a piece of the Jet Gun located here and sometimes you can find the radio used to build the navigation table here. *#Between the Power Plant and the Town you can find the house from Evil Dead. Looking out the right side of the bus you will see several small fires burning in the distance marking this location. Inside the house you will find the Bowie Knife and a Pressure Gauge, one of the parts of the Jet Gun. *#Between the Farm and the Power Plant there is a corn field. Following the bus route you will see several pathways leading into the corn field on your left. They form interconnecting pathways one of which leads to a small opening under a high voltage power line tower. This is where you build the Navigation Table for the Tower of Babble easter egg. *New permanent effects, called "permaperks" by the community. Not all of these effects have been discovered, nor there is an exact explanation on how to get them. *A player can get Quick Revive effect permanently by reviving players 15-20 times in one game. People have reported different numbers in that range. Buildables *The Turbine is built from the Mannequin, Model Plane Tail, and Fan, all which are be found in the starting room where players spawn in the gas station. The turbine can be used to power the Perks-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on at the Power Station and to open certain doors. The Turbine is also used to provide power to the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, and to open the Secret Vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Zombie Shield is built from the Car Door and the Dolly, both which are found around the Diner. It is very similar to the Assault Shield in the way that it is used. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it. *The Turret is built from the Lawn Mower, RPD, and Ammo Pouch, all which are found at the Farm. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Power Switch is built from the Forearm, Switch Lever, and Switch Panel, all which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perks-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. *The Electric Trap is built from three pieces, all which are found in the brick building at the power station. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. * The Jet Gun is built from the Gauge, Motorcycle Handlebar, Wires and the Jet Engine, all of which are found across the entire Green Run map, although it should be noted that the Jet Engine can always be found somewhere in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner. *The Pack-a-Punch machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding on up to three parts. The Ladder can be attached to the back left hand side of the bus and attaching it allows players to climb on top of the bus from outside of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the inside of the bus and allows players to climb on top of the bus from the inside. The Escape Ladder can instead be installed to the inside of the Diner to allow players to climb onto the Diner roof and purchase the Galvaknuckles. The Plow can be attached to the front of the bus and doing so prevents zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. These parts are found randomly in the power-required rooms of the Bus stop, Diner, Farm and Town. Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg is activated much like the previous songs; finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears around the map. The songs played are "Carrion" By Kevin Sherwood , "Imma Try It Out" By Skrillex or "Carry On" By Avenged Sevenfold depending on which character is being used and/or the order in which the Teddy Bears are activated. **The first one is outside the starting room in near the wooden bench. **The second can be found in the Farmhouse on the ground upstairs. **The third one can be found on the table in the bar close to Stamin-Up in the Town. *A major easter egg, the Tower of Babble, can be performed on Tranzit. It has 75G as an achievement on Xbox 360 and a silver trophy on PS3. There are two paths to the easter egg: Dr. Maxis', which requires turning the power off, and Richtofen's, in which the power is kept on, but the player must be playing as Samuel Stuhlinger to be able to hear Richtofen's instructions. *Another major easter egg is a spot near the farm, in the corn field. Walking through a few cuts through this field gets you to Nacht Der Untoten. Quotes Achievements/Trophies 'Tower of Babble' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. 'Don't Fire Untill You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. 'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. 'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. 'I Don't Think They Exist' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. 'Fuel Efficient' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. 'Happy Hour''' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. Images Tranzit wonder weapon.png|A view of the Jet Gun New Wonder Weapon BOII.png|Misty holding the Jet Gun. Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton, one of the new characters. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty, the girl seen on the Zombies teaser poster. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stops. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif Videos Undead Man's Party Bus Achievement Guide|Upgrading the bus Black Op 2 Zombies Green Run Music Easter Egg Teddy Bear Locations|The Location of the teddy bears. Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The opening theme is highly reminiscent of a typical 1950s Doo Wop song. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner," but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die." *In the Town there is a sign which only has the letters lit up to create the word "Moon" *T.E.D.D. can be harassed which can cause the player to have their door opening privileges revoked and eventually be forcefully ejected from the bus. *In the tunnel between the bus stop and the diner, the player can get off the bus without having to deal with denizens, like the other locations, although the bus does not stop here. There is nothing there except from a buyable M16 on the wall and a piece of the Jet Gun. sometimes there is the planks, a part used to make the navigation table. *Because T.E.D.D. is faulty, he often mistakes the bus stops for landmark locations that are not within his driving radius, such as Slave Lake, which is located in central Alberta, and the Grand Canyon. *T.E.D.D. Can be disabled through the use of EMP grenades, he will cease to function and the bus will stop. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons